Application is made for a Transmission Electron Microscope Facility in the Biochemistry Department of the University of Rochester School of Medicine and Dentistry. The Facility is to include a Zeiss EM 10 CA transmission electron microscope with an image intensifier, video tape recorder, and monitors; a Denton vacuum evaporator equipped for carbon and heavy metal evaporation and AC glow discharge and regulated by a Mathis thin film monitor; darkroom instruments, including enlarger, copy stand, vertical camera, and stabilization processors; a Numonics electronic planimeter; a Savant vacuum centrifuge; and a Millipore water purification system. The primary research applications of the Facility will be to analyze the organization and expression of eucaryotic, prokaryotic and viral genes, including those of human adenoviruses, which cause respiratory, gastrointestinal, and eye infections; and of papilloma viruses, which cause many types of warts (epithelial cel tumors, some of which can progress to carcinomas and which now account for 10% of the caseload of venereal diseases). Other genes studied will include those for human pyruvate kinase, a defect in which is responsible for hemolytic anemia type 7; human blood proteins such as globins, serum albumin and blood clotting factors; and human cytoskeletal proteins including actins, tubulins and neurofilamin. Additional EM investigations will examine the activities of purified enzymes such as E. coli DNA polymerase III, will assay for eucaryotic messenger RNA splicing in vitro; will determine the homologies between two distantly related yeast gene clusters located on different chromosomes to probe the phenomenon of gene duplication and evolutionary divergence; and will investigate chromosome rearrangments in Nisseria gonnorhea, another major cause of VD, which exhibits genetic alteration in the production of surface antigens. In addition, the Facility will serve to train graduate students and postdoctoral fellows for their research projects on the electron microscopy of nucleic acids.